


It was Winter when we met

by phoebe_moo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Banter, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Romance, Sad, Trust Issues, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebe_moo/pseuds/phoebe_moo
Summary: After Amy's fiance and co-worker cheats on her with Amy's Best Friend, Amy decides she can no longer stay at her job, so she got a new one in New York City deciding on a fresh start and a strict no dating co-workers policy. But she soon met Jake.





	1. Chapter 1

Amy-

I lugged my heavy luggage bag’s onto the conveyer belt and watched it disappear behind the black curtains at the airport, and walked through the metal detectors to where my flight was. No rush because what sane person wouldn’t get to the airport 4 hours before their flight.

I sat down in the waiting area lucky enough to grab one of the last seats, sitting amongst all the tourists heading towards New York, I looked around at the people who were waiting just like me and my eyes rested on a couple sitting side by side, His arm over her shoulders and her head nestled into his chest face barely visible from her huge scarf. They both looked into each other’s eyes with deep love and sweet bliss like they were the only two people in the world, like they weren’t crammed into a tiny space filled with a lot of people.

It was bittersweet site not too long ago, I was just like them with my ex-fiancé Kevin, we had met three years ago when I was 22 and starting in an office after graduating Collage in Chicago, I had met him on my very first day when we bumped into each other after a meeting and I was smitten with him from day one. He showed me what to do as he was my mentor, as he was there a year before me at the office, after we spent so much time together we fell into a boyfriend girlfriend status, then he proposed.

As you could tell it didn’t work out well between us, that’s why I’m on my way to New York, I was able to get a better job, with a significant pay rise and benefits, I should be happy and I am that I get to work in another building and I don’t have to see Kevin’s stupid fake sympathetic but cocky face as he walked around with his new girlfriend Aka. My ex-best friend Stacey. My old college roommate Stacey, it was the ultimate betrayal, they would always walk around my cubicle together purposely making me acknowledge them and their relationship.

That was the last straw that pushed me into gear, to work harder and it payed off, but I swore to myself never again would I get involved romantically with a co-worker. I wanted to focus on myself and my own journey and not worry about a relationship but in the back of my mind as I look at this couple, I can’t help but feel lonely. 7 billion people in this world and I still can’t find my “one”.

 

“Flight to New York from Chicago is boarding, please line up with your boarding passes out so we can scan them. Thank you” the speaker cut out with a scratch at the end and everyone slowly got up and started to line up and walk down the the terminal.

When I looked outside I noticed just how cold it had gotten, Winter was here.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting

Amy-

I picked my luggage up from the conveyer belt, Every time I went to New York it was Summer, Spring or Autumn but never winter. I never realised how cold it could be and it hasn’t even started snowing yet; I heard my heeled boots click-click on the cold hard ground beneath me and I was faced with the outside wind that carried that bitting coldness at your face. 

Standing outside of the airport trying to catch a taxi was never an easy thing to do in Chicago but in New York City it was near impossible. Every time I was able to get a cab to come over and take me I would get pushed out of the way and someone else would take it, after standing around for 30 minutes I felt like an idiot, I pulled out my phone and contacted an uber driver to pick me up. This time only waiting 5 minutes for my uber I hopped in and welcomed the warm heated car.

“Is it always this cold in New York?” I laughed lightly trying to make small talk with the uber driver, “it only gets colder, the snow hasn’t fallen yet” he replied gruffly. “oh…” I trailed off small talk was never my thing, hell talking to other people wasn’t my thing. It was a miracle I got engaged to Kevin in the first place with how awkward I was.

After about 45 minutes of traveling throughout traffic we finally arrived to my new apartment. It was in a good location, It wasn’t in the centre of the city but it was close enough to it and close enough to my new office building. The outside was gorgeous and architecturally well built with white bricks and roman style column’s decorating the front, the entrance guarded by a well-dressed doors man. Beside the big oak doors were well trimmed and spiral styled bushes.

I walked up to the doors and pushed my way in to the foyer and to the front desk. “Hello, my name is Amy Santiago we’ve talked over email about my new apartment here”. Me and the desk discussed everything needed to know about the building and handed me the key’s as well as tell me the floor and number my new home was on. I took my luggage with me after a quick thank you and went to the elevator, hopped in and pressed 11th on the elevator button’s, I stood waiting for the doors to close with a sigh. It was a long day and even though my apartment wasn’t getting its new furniture delivered until tomorrow it would be nice to relax.

“Hold the door” a man shouted as the elevator doors were closing, he was quicker than me and put his hand through first causing the doors to open back up, the man was a good 6” 2’ compared to my 5” 6’ “thanks” he muttered as he stood beside me and pressed the elevator doors to shut. He didn’t put any floor number in so we must both be on the 11th, we rode up in silence and I couldn’t help noticing how good looking he was. Short styled brown hair, Suit pants slightly unbuttoned white shirt with a loose tie and jacket slung over his arm. 

“New to the building?” he asked.

“uh...” I trailed off not expecting him to speak to me.

“are you unsure” he said with a smirk, I snapped back to reality “yes, I’m new to the building, I just moved here” I said back with a snap in my tone, “ah noice noice cool, it’s a great building, and I’m sure it’s got lovely people but I wouldn’t really know. I’ve never met them” he said with a shrug.

*bing*

we both stepped off the elevator, bumping into each other slightly, “what’s your name?” he asked “Amy “I replied walking down the corridor looking for my room number, nearing the number I walked to my door putting the keys into the slot. “not that you asked but my names Jake, Jake Peralta and it looks like we’re neighbours Amy”. He said before walking into his own apartment giving me a wink.

 

I’m not sure but the uneasy feeling in my stomach is warning me that this is not a good start.


End file.
